dwafandomcom-20200213-history
Hazeh
Hazeh is the second-in-command in Digi-Union, and unquestionably follows Reiji's orders. He's a mysterious tamer who, with his partner Keramon, searches for a supposingly nonexistent artifact called the "Digivice of Light". Unlike other tamers, he partake in covert tasks and sometimes even has to handle matters alone. Yet when he comes to rescue he puts everyone before himself, even in extreme situations. The D-coder Hazeh possesses is a SMRT model uncommon to normal tamers. Hazeh is a valuable intelligence and strategist, but despise so he's not a very popular person, and sometimes argues with Reiji over psychological matters. Personality Hazeh is a secluded individual who mostly refrain from participating in social occassions, especially ones where he needs to voice his opinion, yet he lingers for the sake of understanding. As a very reserved individual, he does not disclose any information to even the crucial individuals. During conflicts, Hazeh either displays detachment, or most likely anger, and yet still able to accomplish his tasks accordingly. He is also known to be a very sadistic individual in the face of battle, which few tamers suspects that to be the influence of the fighting style he and his partner developed. Compare to other late tamers, Hazeh seems to fixate himself on conflicts and rage. He also handles all interrogations in Digi-Union with intense contempt. History Hazeh is among the late tamers who arrived after the sealing of Barbamon. He met and rescue Reiji after finding him in a life-threatening situation, but losing him and leading to a later recovery alongside Leo Okumura before an execution commenced at a mining site. Alongside Reiji, Hazeh established Digi-Union. The group would actively find and be involved in conflicts around the Digital World and eventually attract attention of Ultimate Tamers, especially Jaymi, who has been tracking Reiji by the trail of conflicts alone. Hazeh hunted for new tamers all over the Digital World, and also kills some of them, sometimes under Reiji's orders. In particular, Hazeh caused what is known as "bloody festival" in order to root out children that are infected like Reiji. Hazeh gained popularity among some tamers and digimons from introducing a method known as Digimon Augmentation Technology (DAT), but also infamy to a certain extent. Despite his contributions and usage of it, not to be confused with dependence, he did not manage any of the few existing installations and instead leaves them to certain ultimate tamers. Rumor has it that Hazeh may not be entirely human, for he possesses certain knowledge forbidden to normal tamers, or possibly someone who constantly monitor massive amounts of data. Sometimes Hazeh attends to private missions and exclusively invites certain individuals, and for whatever reasons or motives are behind them, most of them either concerns Wind Guardians and Nightmare Soldiers type digimons, or very specific data documentation and/or retreival. Unlike the Ultimate Tamers, Hazeh has his own perspectives regarding on Barbamon and Crow that are beyond hostility. Partner / Tactics Hazeh's partner Keramon is a tactical agent; it has formidable power but will work more efficiently as a support unit. It's evolution path is different than the original Keramon and holds affinity to both dark and light attributes. Trivia * The name "Hazeh" references the hebrew term "Olam Ha'zeh", which translates as "this world". There is a possibility that it is not his real name. * Though Hazeh's D-coder model's term "SMRT" is possibly an acronym, it also means "death" in Czech and Slovak. The model is only shared with a few members within Digi-Union including Reiji, some even have to share an extra terminal equipment since their D-coders aren't built by his specifications, and will be allowed so to keep to system's existence convert. * Hazeh holds various positions within Digi-Union, but mostly because he's forced to handle his own, and also because even Digi-Union members fear of him probing into their activities. * Hazeh's partner is the very digimon that Reiji came into contact with. Despite the tamer himself having no relations with Reiji, both continue to support Reiji due to sharing a cause. Category:Tamers